


All In A Day's Work

by ElectricityLingerss



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Exotic Pets, M/M, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricityLingerss/pseuds/ElectricityLingerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred ways to say 'I love you' number 6 - 'Have a good day at work.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

A shrill scream (which he would totally deny later) tore from Tony’s throat as he leapt backwards, tripped over a discarded Iron Man gauntlet and landed flat on his ass in an undignified heap. He lay on the floor of his and Steve’s bedroom in shock for a few seconds, before his brain kicked into gear. He surged to his feet and took a defensive stance on top of the bed, gauntlet now secured on his hand and ready to fire at the threat. 

“Steve!” he yelled towards the en suite. He kept both his eyes and the repulsor aimed at the intruder. 

“What is it, Tony?” Steve’s resigned voice floated through the bathroom door. 

“Get in here and save me! Didn’t you hear me before?”

“It didn’t sound all that urgent, and I’m trying to shave.”

“Not urgent? An exclamation of terror from your husband isn’t enough for you anymore?”

“Baby, that was clearly your ‘there’s a bug in my hair’ scream. You know if I heard your ‘I’m about to be thrown out a window’ scream, I’d come running.”

Tony could hear the grin in his voice. The dick. 

“Steve, get your ass out here, this is an emergency!” He heard Steve sigh from the bathroom, but luckily, footsteps coming closer as well. “And I do not scream,” he added under his breath. “I yell. In a manly and dignified fashion.”

“You scream, babe.” Steve poked his head around the door, taking in the scene and eyeing up the ‘threat’, in the bedroom before stepping closer to the bed, clad only in boxers. “Sometimes you shriek.”

“Lies!” he gasped, scandalized eyes flicking momentarily to Steve and back. “You take that back right now.”

Steve smiled up at him and laid a hand on Tony’s thigh. “Don’t worry I still love you, regardless of the occasional eardrum piercing shriek.” 

Tony pouted at Steve’s stupid gorgeous face, but couldn’t help leaning into his hand, eyes fluttering shut slightly, before snapping open. 

“Stop trying to distract me! What is that _beast_ doing in our room?”

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s knee as he turned to look at Athena, Peter’s pet Greenbottle Blue tarantula, standing placidly right in the middle of the doorway. The creepy little thing wasn’t supposed to even _like_ being out of it’s tank, let alone be handled. At first, both Steve and Tony were dead against their son going anywhere near it if it wasn’t from behind glass, but Peter had had this weird affinity with the beast from the moment he got it for his thirteenth birthday, two years previous. After some lessons on how to properly handle the thing and triple checking that it’s venom wasn’t dangerous, they finally gave in and let Peter have his way, allowing him touch it. He even took it for _walks_ because apparently ‘She needs exercise, Dad!’ A blatant lie. 

“She’s not going to hurt you, Tony. Put down the gauntlet would you? Peter would not be pleased if you fried her.”

“This is unacceptable, Steve. When I let you talk me into having that thing in my house-“

“You mean when Peter batted his baby-blues at you and you caved immediately?”

Tony glared. “When Peter tricked me into buying that monster, I never thought I’d walk in on it standing nonchalantly in the middle of my bedroom.”

“She’s harmless really, Tony. She’s never even bitten anyone.”

“Yeah, it’s a fucking saint.”

Steve laughed. “Who would have thought Iron Man would be scared of a little spider?”

“It’s not little, Steve! It’s fucking huge! And I’d thank you not to mock my fears.”

“I would have thought you’d be used to her being around by now.”

“It never gets less creepy Steve. With the legs and the eyes…” he trailed off with a shudder.

“She’s not that bad!”

“Oh yeah? If that’s the case, why don’t you go over there, pick it up and take it back to Peter’s room where it belongs?”

Steve looked shifty. “Well… Uh…”

“That’s what I thought,” Tony said smugly, though he did lower his hand. “JARVIS, get Peter in here, would you?”

“Certainly, Sir,” The cultured voice replied.

“It’s your fault I even have this in the bedroom, you know,” Tony said slyly to Steve, gesturing to his now lowered repulsor gauntlet. 

Steve blushed violently; red slipping down his chest, but that didn’t stop him from giving Tony a filthy smirk. “Oh, I know,” he purred. He laid both hands on the backs of Tony’s thighs and slowly slid them upwards until they rested on his ass.

“You are dangerous,” Tony murmured as he bent low to kiss him, threading his metal-clad hand though Steve’s hair and tugging slightly, revelling in Steve’s low moan. His mind flicked back to the night before. Tony had used the Iron Man gauntlets to combat Steve’s super strength, holding him down and not letting him move as he rode him slow and deep…

“Oh my God, Dads!” The shout had them springing apart and spinning towards the door. “Did you need something, or should I give you some privacy?” Peter screeched from where he was half hiding behind the doorframe. 

Tony shifted strategically to the side, so he was stood behind Steve, hiding his now rather uncomfortable lower half. “Sorry about that, kiddo,” Tony said cheerfully. “Pops and I got a little carried away, there.” He stepped up close to Steve, and rested his hands on his shoulders form where he still towered over him from the bed. 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve talked about knocking, Pete.” Steve said firmly. He sounded so stiff and proper that Tony just had to tease him. He pressed his body firmly against Steve’s back and rubbed his now very interested body lightly against Steve’s shoulders. 

Peter just rolled his eyes. “The door was open, Pops.”

“Right…” Steve was more than a little distracted by now, and Tony watched gleefully as a blush slithered down the back of his neck. 

“What did you need me for anyway? I’m a little busy at the moment…” Peter trailed off with confused head tilt. “Is there a reason you’re wearing that?” Peter asked, pointing to the gauntlet. 

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed with an urgent glance down at the deep blue carpet as he remembered _exactly_ why he was wearing it. “Steve, Steve, Steve, where the hell is it?” Tony shrilled as he launched himself onto Steve’s back, clinging like a limpet as he tried to locate the now missing spider. 

“Calm down Tony, she’s got to be here somewhere,” he said, trying to sound reassuring as he reached his hands up to support his cowering husband. 

“Ah,” Peter said, sounding nervous. “I uh, I was just looking for Athena. Have you seen her?”

“Have we seen her?” Tony exclaimed from his precarious position on Steve’s back, “You bet your ass we’ve seen her! What the hell is that thing doing in our room, Peter?” 

“Sorry.” Peter dropped his gaze to the floor. “She got away from me. She’s only been gone a few minutes though. I was looking for her when JARVIS said you wanted me. So where is she?”

Tony said nothing, eyes still darting all around the room. 

“She was by the door, Pete. She can’t have gone far.” 

Peter nodded and dropped to the floor, scanning the carpet intently. Steve scanned the room without moving too much, idly rubbing his fingertips along the back of Tony’s knees, trying to calm him.

“If I may, Sirs,” JARVIS voice floated through the room, “I’m picking up movement behind the chaise.”

Tony’s head pivoted like an owl’s over to the chaise, situated by the floor to ceiling windows, appalled that the beast had made it all the way to the other side of the room. And more than that, had decided to haunt Tony’s favourite piece of furniture. The nerve. 

“Pete,” Tony said testily, “Remove that thing from my happy place. Right now.”

Peter was draped over the back of the chaise, inspecting the floor before crying out n triumph. “Found her!” He stretched even further, close to overbalancing and nose-diving into the carpet. 

“You need any help there, Pete?” Steve asked as he edged closer.

“That’s close enough, Steve!” Tony yelped, still holding him in death grip. 

“Nearly got her, almost, almost. Come on, baby… Yes!” Peter straightened up, pulling his hand carefully from behind the furniture. The spider sat safely on Peter’s hand, cradled close to his chest as he cooed down at it. It turned slowly in his hand so it was stood facing Steve and Tony, its front legs extended towards them.

“It’s laughing at me, Steve,” Tony whispered seriously in Steve’s ear. 

Steve couldn’t help the small giggle that slipped free. He turned his head to look Tony in the eyes, their faces close. “You’re ridiculous,” he said fondly.

Tony huffed, but tightened his arms and legs even further when Peter started ambling towards them, still murmuring to the damn spider as he walked. 

Peter stopped next to them and looked up with a serene smile on his face. “Sorry, Dads. I won’t let her get away again. I promise.” 

Tony looked down at the spider nestled in Peter’s hand. Its iridescent blue limbs and burnt orange body a stark contrast to Peter’s peach pink skin. The thought of that beast touching his precious baby boy still gave him hives, but he knew Peter could handle it. 

“See that you don’t,” Tony threatened, feeling antsy at having the thing so close to him. “Now, take it out of my personal space bubble, would you?” an edge of pleading creeping into his voice. 

Steve patted Tony’s thighs reassuringly as he smiled at Peter. “I think you should put Athena back in her tank for now, Pete.” He looked lovingly at Tony again. “Give your father time to get his blood pressure back to normal.” 

Tony turned to glare at his husband, but the beast chose that moment to start climbing up Peter’s arm, and he ended up flinching instead. “Yes,” he choked out. “Good idea. Please.”

Steve took pity on him and started backing them away towards the window, putting some much needed distance between them and the spider. 

“Ok. Sorry again, Dad.” He looked appropriately guilty as he turned to go, but paused at the door, pivoting back hesitantly. “You, uh. You weren’t really going to blast her with the repulsor were you?”

Tony opened his mouth to tell him in no uncertain terms that it was distinct possibility, but Steve cut him off. Probably for the best. “Of course he wasn’t Pete. Your dad was just… startled. That’s all. He’d never actually hurt her.” He turned his head to look Tony in the eye. “Right?” The glare he was receiving made it pretty clear what his answer should be. 

“Right,” he said doubtfully. Steve pinched him. Hard. “OW! Ah, I mean. Right. No hurting the beast. Got it.”

Peter smiled and finally left, taking the spider with him. Tony breathed a sigh of relief as more distance was created, eventually dropping his head onto Steve’s shoulder in relief when the two were out of sight. 

“Shit, Steve. I’m going to have to put anti-spider barriers around the tower.” He paused thoughtfully for a moment. “Or at least put JARVIS on twenty-four hour spider watch.” 

“That second one might not be a bad idea. I’m surprised you haven’t thought of that before.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think I needed to worry about it wandering into my bedroom whenever it felt like it.” Tony looked hesitantly down at the carpet once more before slowly sliding down Steve’s body until he was standing. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead, but ended up bashing himself in the face with the metal of the gauntlet, having forgotten he was still wearing it. “Fucking _ow._ ” 

“Careful, sweetheart.” Tony looked up when he felt Steve’s feather-soft fingertips brushing his forehead where the metal had connected, soothing the sting. When he was satisfied that Tony hadn’t done any damage, he placed a light kiss on the sore spot before stepping back to study the gauntlet. He removed it with quick movements, efficiently finding the release points and throwing it on the bed out of the way. “I think maybe you shouldn’t be using that when you’re still half-asleep.”

“Yeah, no shit. This is not how I imagined my morning going, Steve.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with his – now thankfully human – fingers. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, arms coming up to caress Tony’s hips, “How did you see it going?”

“Well…Before my close encounter, I was on my way to see if you might be interested in some shower sex.”

“Were you, now?” Steve’s hands started to wander.

“Mmm. But now I think I might be too traumatized,” Tony teased.

“Hmm, you’re probably right,” Steve said with a smirk. He stepped back towards the bathroom, running his hands down his abs as he went. Tony thought he might be drooling. “Why don’t you sit and recover while I have my lonely shower all by my myself…” With a seductive grin, Steve turned and shimmied out of his boxers, just before disappearing into the en suite. 

Tony stood stock still in a state of dazed horniness for a few seconds, staring at the discarded scrap of fabric, before sprinting into the bathroom.

•••

Tony was feeling loose-limbed and pleasantly achy by the time he made it to the kitchen to search out the coffee. Peter was already there (thankfully sans spider) surfing a StarkPad and munching on some toast.

Tony made his way to the coffee pot, ruffling Peter’s hair on the way past, and hopping up onto the counter to pour himself some liquid goodness into his favourite Captain America mug. 

“Hey Pete. Has the little monster been contained?”

Peter looked up sheepishly. “Yeah, she’s back in her tank. You know she’s more scared of you, right?”

“Oh I doubt it.”

Peter just shook his head in exasperation.

Steve came in a few minutes later, now dressed in his navy blue uniform he wore to SHIELD. Damn did it make him look _good_. Tony snagged his arm as he walked past and drew him between his legs to kiss him. Steve let out a small yelp of surprise before getting with the programme and kissing Tony back with feeling. 

“Wow,” Steve said over Peter’s inarticulate whine of protest at seeing his parents kissing yet again. “What brought that on?”

“You look hot as fuck in that outfit,” Tony told him seriously, low enough that only Steve could hear.

Steve’s eyes darkened. “You’re playing with fire.”

“Mmm, my favourite thing to do.”

“Ugh, guys could you maybe not?” 

Tony sighed and pulled back at the sound of Clint’s voice, reluctantly letting Steve go. “My tower birdbrain, I can do what I like.”

Clint gave a longsuffering sigh as he reached around Tony for the coffee. “You can’t keep it in your pants until after breakfast?”

“I’ll have you know-“

“No one is getting into anyone’s pants.” Steve interrupted firmly, ignoring Tony’s wounded look. “At least, not right now, I’m already late for a meeting at SHIELD.”

Tony laughed as Steve walked away, kissing the top of Peter’s head on his way to the door. “Have a good day at work, darling!” he called after him. “Catch all the bad guys for me!” 

“Always,” Steve replied, before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it :)  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://electricitylingerss.tumblr.com/). Drop by and say hi!


End file.
